HalfBreed
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: A halfbreed saves the Prince of Elves from demons and ends up embroiled in a massive conflict. All he wants is to remain invisible, but a forbidden love begins to make him seen... RyuojixMariku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Last night…I had a dream. In the dream there was a towering, flaming pyre…OF DISCLAIMERS! I HATE THESE THINGS! Nonetheless, I don't own the characters.

Yoru: Hello! I wrote this once with an OC, but when my computer broke, it got deleted. I like the idea now of using Ryuoji (Duke, if you're unfamiliar with the Japanese names) better.

Kuronue: Newfound love of shounen-ai.

Yoru: Well, not really new, but newer than this story. So on to it!

The hooded figure peered out of the bushes, watching the squadron of demon soldiers laugh and drink. Green eyes narrowed in disgust.

_Lazy, stupid creatures, _the figure thought bitterly, and turned to go. But at that moment, something caught the figure's eye. A young Elf, bound to a pole, was at that moment being tormented by the demons. One demon was holding his hair and the other was pouring some disgusting drink into his mouth.

As the figure in the bushes watched, they let go of him and laughed as he coughed it all back up. He was bruised and bleeding; he had obviously been severely beaten. His shoulder-length platinum hair was neglected and tangled, and his lavender eyes, when they opened, showed exhaustion. The demons grabbed his hair again, pulling his head up until he cried out in pain; when he did, they hit him across the face.

"We told you to stay silent!" one chided mockingly as the other laughed. The prisoner glared up at them, to be hit again.

_Strange. Demons never take prisoners. Who is he?_ The figure watched as the captain of the soldiers approached and glared at his squad.

"Lord Bakura has arrived. Bring him."

The figure followed as the demons dragged their prisoner, hands firmly bound, in front of a huge carriage that had seemingly come from nowhere and threw him to his knees. Out of the carriage stepped a man.

He was tall, with very pale skin, long silver hair, and deep crimson eyes. One glance told the figure immediately that this man was of that rare race known only as vampires.

"Lord Bakura, the Elvin Prince Mariku, as you requested," the demon captain barked, then saluted. Bakura smiled, showing his fangs.

"How lovely to meet you, Prince Mariku. I trust my people have shown you the best hospitality?" This comment invited large guffaws from the demons. Prince Mariku only glared at his captor, open defiance in his eyes. Bakura leaned down and planted a mocking kiss on his lips. The Prince's eyes widened, and he jerked away.

"How mean," Bakura pouted, drawing more laughter, "We shall just have to beat that attitude out. Now, Captain, I assume we can proceed?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good. You will all be rewarded once we reach the castle. Follow the carriage." He climbed back into his carriage, and the black horses drawing it began to move as though there was a driver. The demons pulled the Prince up and dragged him along after it, sometimes tripping him or hitting him down, only to pull him up again. The figure hesitated.

_I could save him, but Elves are no friends to my kind. Still, to leave him would be a crime in itself…_ The figure sighed, and followed silently.

As the sun rose over the trees, the demons and the carriage stopped. The figure in the shadows noticed that there was no opening for the sun to enter the carriage. The Prince, exhausted, was thrown to the ground, where he curled up on his side. The demons began making camp, sometimes kicking the prisoner as they passed. The figure's lip curled.

_Disgusting creatures. Never happy unless they're hurting someone._ Still in shadows, the hooded figure slipped close to the Prince. Before a move could be made, however, two demons grabbed the Prince's arms and dragged him to the carriage. The figure snarled, and followed as they threw him in.

Quickly slipping inside the cottage-sized carriage, the figure was shocked and angry to see Bakura pinning the struggling Prince down and kissing his neck.

"I can't seem to sleep, Mariku. Let me make myself tired."

"Let me go! Stop it! Let GO!" Mariku was panicking as Bakura moved up to his lips, claiming them gently but firmly. The vampire Lord was about to touch areas below when a knife touched his throat.

"Get off of him." The figure backed up slowly as Bakura stood. Mariku stared at his rescuer, the beginnings of tears in his eyes. Bakura arched an eyebrow.

"You think your little butter knife will kill me?" he asked sardonically. The figure laughed humorlessly.

"No. But it'll shut you up for a minute." With that, he cut Bakura's throat. The vampire gagged and clutched his wound, glaring as the figure threw the Prince over his shoulder and ran out the door. With the element of surprise on their side, the quick figure easily got away with the Prince. Once in a clearing, the figure set the Prince down.

"Who are you?" Mariku asked as the figure cut the rope from his wrists.

"No one. Get moving or they'll catch you again." The figure turned to go.

"Please. Tell me who you are. Bakura was going to…to…you saved me. I want to reward you."

"Staying invisible is reward enough," the figure snapped, and hurried away. Mariku stood immobile, still in shock, when he was grabbed from behind.

"Got you! Not so hard," chuckled the demon as Mariku struggled frantically.

"Let go!" Mariku hooked his foot around the demon's ankle and pulled him down. The figure watched from the trees.

_So he does know how to take care of himself. Interesting._ The figure pulled out his knife again and threw it into the demon's throat. Mariku, slightly trembling, fainted.

He woke some time later to a fire. The person that had rescued him had finally removed the hood. Mariku blinked. A very handsome man.

The man's unruly black hair, falling out of a ponytail, framed a lovely rather than handsome face. His eyes were electric green, a beautiful color. Mariku watched him until he turned around.

Underneath his right eye was a long black birthmark.

A half-breed. No wonder he hadn't wanted to help Mariku again. Elves were not kind to half-breeds. Mariku felt his lip curl. A creature born of a noble Elf and a disgusting demon. A travesty.

"If you're awake, you might as well get up." The half-breed said without looking at Mariku. The Elf sat up, snarling at his rescuer.

"If I'd known what you were…"

"I'm sure you would have kicked, screamed, and never have let me rescue you. Why do you think I kept my hood up? Anyway, you should be grateful." He turned away from Mariku, fixing a meal. Mariku snorted.

"I am. I mean, you saved my innocence, possibly my life. But you are…"

"An abomination. I know. I've spent my whole life being told that. So don't bother." His electric eyes met Mariku's softer ones, crackling behind the calm façade of his lovely face. Mariku turned away first.

"Well, you are."

"I didn't ask to be born like this." The half-breed got up and started to walk away.

"Hey! Don't leave! If you leave me…"

"They'll find you and capture you again. I'm just getting more wood."

"What's your name? I assume you know mine. I can't just call you half-breed." Mariku sighed. He might as well know his rescuer's name…half-breed or not, he was a person.

"Most people do. Go ahead." With that, he left Mariku alone.

The half-breed man watched Prince Mariku sleep.

_Can't call me half-breed. Stupid Elf. He makes me sick. Why can't I just leave him to fend for himself?_

Mariku murmured in his sleep. His companion snorted.

_A child. He is a mere child. Why would demons, a vampire no less, want him? He is the Prince of the realm, yes, but why would they need him? To take over? They could do that without him._

The half-breed sighed and threw another stick on the fire. Mariku woke with a jolt at the resulting flash.

"Wha…are they here?" He sat up and looked around. The half-breed snorted.

"No."

"Oh. Good." He pulled his knees up to his chest. His companion watched him for a moment.

"I'm leaving at dawn. If you're coming, you'll have to keep up."

"Coming?"

"With me. I'll protect you from them. But not if you lag behind." The half-breed stood and straightened his cloak. Mariku stared up at him.

"After what I said…"

"I'm used to it. I told you that."

"But not your name." Mariku felt snappish. He was sick of not being talked to.

"Why do you want to know?" The half-breed's eyes met his.

"Because you saved my fucking life!" Mariku shouted. His rescuer's eyes widened, just enough to be barely perceptive.

"I don't give a damn what you are! I just…the vampire was going to rape me and you saved me and then I was so cruel…I'm just like the rest of my kind…" He looked like he was about to cry, "Please forgive me and take me with you."

"Ryuoji."

"What?"

"My name. Ryuoji. If you're coming, come now." He pulled up his hood and started stamping out the fire. Mariku leapt to his feet and started packing the supplies.

"Right. I'm coming, Ryu."

"Ryuoji. Don't think I'm getting friendly with you."

"Right."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't even watch the bloody show anymore. The manga's a million times better. Then again, the show's probably better uncut anyway…I don't own the characters.

Yoru: It's late.

Kuronue: Oh, she looked at the clock and sees 12:52 AM.

Yoru: (blinks) Didn't the underwear gnomes come at midnight?

Kuronue: Oh God. You're exhausted.

Yoru: I get to sleep in tomorrow. But the gnomes will have stolen my…

Kuronue: On to the fic. Now.

Ryuoji was going to go insane.

Prince Mariku was trying to make up for being cruel, Ryuoji knew. But when would he stop trying?

He was doing the cooking, cleaning, packing, everything that needed doing. He was very good at cooking, but the rest…

"Prince Mariku, if you're coming, come faster," he snapped. Mariku growled at him.

"Why don't you go slower?" he snapped back. Ryuoji sighed and took the pack from the Prince.

"Hey!"

"Now keep up." Ryuoji shouldered the pack and kept walking. Mariku stole up beside him.

"Ryuoji, why are you still letting me travel with you if I annoy you so much?"

"I can't just leave you to let them find you. I saw as well as you felt what they were doing to you." Out of the corner of his eye, Ryuoji saw Mariku shiver slightly. There must have been more than what Ryuoji had seen.

"I do appreciate this. Whenever I get back home, I'll make sure…"

"That I stay invisible. No reward, no hospitality, I take you home and leave you there."

"Will you come visit?" Mariku's eyes met Ryuoji's in a plaintive plea.

"I thought you hated me and my kind."

"You saved me. It's kind of hard to hate you, even if you are a complete prick." Mariku smiled and reached into the pack for the water. Ryuoji sighed, watching his charge. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he could see why a lustful creature like Bakura had desired Mariku. The boy was infernally attractive. Now that they had stopped and Mariku had bathed, his hair was silky and shiny. His eyes were bright and his healing skin was vibrant. Ryuoji found himself wishing that he were an elf, just so he would have a chance with the beautiful Prince.

He guessed that Mariku's personality wasn't truly ingratiating. As the elf had spent more time with Ryuoji, he had become less servile and more companionable. Ryuoji couldn't honestly say that the boy really bothered him anymore, and the fact was driving him crazy.

"Ryuoji?" Mariku cocked his head, "Are we going?"

"Yes. Of course. I'm sorry." Ryuoji looked away. He was just lonely and Mariku was the first company he'd had in at least a year. He was not falling for his young charge. There was no possibility.

Ryuoji, as he often did lately, watched Mariku sleep. They were within two days of the palace, and then he would never lay eyes on the Prince again. So he watched now.

Mariku was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. In all honesty, Ryuoji did want him badly. But there was no future in wanting someone he could never have. So he looked away when Mariku turned those eyes on him. He grabbed Mariku's shirt when he tripped instead of that small, soft-looking hand. He refused when Mariku asked him to pull his hair back into a ponytail for him. He did everything he could to keep from wanting the Elvin Prince.

It wasn't working. He wanted Mariku badly, probably even more since he was forcing himself not to touch him. Mariku said something quietly in his sleep. Ryuoji leaned closer to make it out, and to his surprise overbalanced.

He landed almost on top of Mariku, managing to catch himself before actually collapsing on the sleeping Elf. But somehow, his lips landed gently on the Prince's own.

He pulled away instantly, but the Prince didn't stir. Ryuoji touched his lips; he could still feel Mariku's soft ones. Looking down, he realized that he was close enough for another one if he was careful…

Instead, he let his lips brush Mariku's cheek softly, and then he went to get more wood for the fire.

The next morning, Mariku woke up before Ryuoji did and made breakfast. Ryuoji was awakened by the smell of meat cooking over the fire.

"Good morning!" Mariku greeted him cheerfully. Ryuoji felt his face turning a little red.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" He held his breath. Mariku shrugged.

"I think I'm getting used to the ground. I did have a weird dream, though. You kissed me."

"Strange. Don't expect it to come true."

"Well, no." Mariku turned away. Ryuoji thought he saw a flash of disappointment; no, he was imagining it for his own benefit. Mariku was only intent on getting home.

"How did they kidnap you, anyway?" he asked as they ate. Mariku hesitated for a moment.

"I was out on a scout mission. We were well away from the castle and somehow I got separated from them. Someone knocked me out from behind and the next thing I knew I was tied to a pole in the middle of a demon camp." Mariku shuddered, "They beat me almost constantly. Every time I turned around one of them was hitting or kicking me. And then Bakura…"

"Stop there. Thinking about that creature is unnecessary."

"Sorry." Mariku doused the fire and stood, stretching. Ryuoji silently packed, trying not to watch Mariku's every move.

He couldn't help it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the characters herein.**

**Yoru: Um, hi.**** In all honesty, I had completely forgotten about this story. Sorry, ****Mittzy****. Thanks for reminding me.**

**Kuronue: How could you forget about this story? ****Shame, shame.**

**Yoru: Kiss my ass. Anyway, here's your next chapter. Hopefully I'll remember where this was going. If not…it will go in a different direction.**** In this one, Honda makes a cameo appearance!**

"Well. We're here." Ryuoji took the pack from Mariku and gestured at the palace. Mariku smiled broadly, and then leaped on Ryuoji in a hug.

"Thank you so much!"

"Er…yeah…" Ryuoji felt his face heat up like an inferno at the contact. He halfheartedly pushed at the boy, wishing he could just leave him there.

Mariku pulled away, a little flushed himself.

"Please, Ryuoji, come in and…"

"I said no. I don't want a reward. I just want to stay invisible, Mariku." Ryuoji pulled his hood back up. He'd taken to keeping it down around the Prince.

"But Ryuoji, my parents won't care what you are. You saved my life."

Ryuoji wasn't sure what came over him. He reached out and touched Mariku's cheek.

"The only reward I want is you."

Silence reigned.

"You…what?" Mariku stammered. Ryuoji jerked his hand away and turned away.

"Nothing. I don't want a reward. I said I'd bring you here, and I have. Now go and let your parents know that you're all right."

"Ryuoji! You can't just say that you want me and then blow it off like that!" Mariku grabbed the back of Ryuoji's cloak to prove his point. Ryuoji pulled it out of his grasp.

"I didn't say that. I'm leaving." And he did.

* * *

Ryuoji stared into the depths of his fourth drink, wondering what possibly could have pushed him to reveal to Mariku exactly how he felt. Mariku's reaction had been even more confusing. Ryuoji couldn't decide if the Prince had sounded angry or just shocked.

"You going to drink that?" came a slurred voice from behind him.

"Eventually," he replied, shifting so that the man could sit next to him without touching him. The man had strange, triangle shaped hair and currently glassy brown eyes; all in all, he made an odd picture.

"I'm Honda, troubadour and expert in the ways of love. Who are you?"

"Anonymous."

"Oh, come on now," Honda whined, poking Ryuoji in the arm, "You can't just say that after I told you my name."

"I did do just that." Ryuoji threw back his drink in one gulp, relishing the burn down his throat.

"Somebody just rejected you, didn't they?" Honda asked. Ryuoji almost choked.

"What?"

"You got rejected by some pretty face, didn't you? Don't think I don't know how that feels."

"I did not get rejected." Ryuoji considered leaving, but a heavy hand landed on his arm.

"Well, maybe that's a little harsh. But you didn't get the reaction you wanted, either, did you?"

"What about it is your business?" Ryuoji snapped.

"It helps to talk about things like that." Honda smiled lopsidedly. Ryuoji sighed.

"I didn't get rejected, and I wasn't looking for a reaction. The words just slipped out when I didn't want them to, and I ran away. He probably thinks I'm either insane or that I just saved him to get in his pants."

"But you didn't stick around to find out, did you?"

"No." Ryuoji held up his hand to order another drink, but Honda grabbed it and pulled it down.

"It's not the answer, anonymous friend o' mine. You need to find him and let him tell you how he feels about you loving him."

"If it's not the answer, then why are you doing it?" Ryuoji growled, pulling his arm away.

"I do not have your problem. I got downright dumped. There's a difference, and different problems have different solutions."

"Well, thank you for your advice. But as I prefer to remain anonymous, I think I'll just leave and move on to the next town."

"You'll regret it for the rest of your life, you know."

"Wouldn't be the first thing I regret. Being born is kind of high on that list." Ryuoji left the bar, hating himself for knowing that Honda was right.

* * *

He hadn't gotten far out of town when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ryuoji!" Turning, he saw a familiar mane of platinum hair shining in the moonlight.

He debated with himself as to whether he should wait for the boy or run. Before he could decide, Mariku had caught up to him.

"Ryuoji, please."

"Mariku, I'm leaving." He tried to turn away, but Mariku grabbed his arm and refused to let go.

"Aren't your parents worried?" Ryuoji gritted out.

"I'm fine and they know it. I told them about you and they told me to come after you. I told you they wouldn't care what you were! They still want to meet you!"

"I don't want them to meet me! I just want to be anonymous, Mariku!"

"Oh, so you think that if we were together, like you want, you'd still be anonymous? Would you give up that anonymity for me, Ryuoji?"

Ryuoji stared at him. Would he?

Yes.

"For you to be mine, yes. But I doubt your parents would appreciate the interspecies dating." Ryuoji threw a deliberate barb into his confession, to both dissuade Mariku and bring him back to reality.

"How can you still think that? You saved my life. There's not a single thing you could do that would tarnish you in their eyes."

"Why do you keep this up? Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes."

Ryuoji blinked, "That was blunt."

"It's how I feel. I don't know if I love you yet, but you…"

"How sweet. I do love romantic moments like this."

That was the last thing Ryuoji heard before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own these people.**

**Yoru: Well, hardly anyone's reading this, but I like it so I'm going to keep writing.**

**Kuronue: If no one's reading it, then why are you updating?**

**Yoru: Eh, '****cause**** I can. Anyway, for those of you who do read this, here's your next chapter.**

Mariku gasped as he was seized from behind. In front of him stood Bakura, who had caught Ryuoji when he collapsed and was now eyeing him with a pleased expression on his undeniably beautiful face.

"Lovely creature, isn't he? Even if he is a half-breed." Bakura leaned down and nuzzled the unconscious Ryuoji's neck. Mariku pulled at the hold on his arms.

"Let him go! He has nothing to do with anything!"

"He made himself part of this by saving you." Bakura hefted Ryuoji into his arms, smirking as Mariku fought.

"What did you do to him?"

"Simply? Waited for you to distract him and then cast a quick sleeping spell. If he hadn't been talking to you I could never have trapped him. Well done."

Mariku's face fell. _It's one thing for them to have me, but Ryuoji has nothing to do with this._

"Let him go, Bakura."

"No. Now that I've seen him, I prefer him to you. Now I'm just going to use you for my ritual and keep him." Bakura suddenly smiled widely, and then pressed his lips to Ryuoji's neck. Mariku's eyes widened and he tried to lunge at Bakura.

"STOP IT!"

"He is mine, Prince Mariku. I can do with him what I wish." Bakura's eyes widened slightly, and then Mariku felt sleep falling over him. The last thing he heard before slipping into unconsciousness was gentle, evil laughter.

* * *

When Mariku awoke next, he was in a small, cold cell. He knew he was far away from his family and land. How long had he been out?

He looked around the cell. No sign of Ryuoji. Mariku pulled his knees up to his chest; he felt like crying. If he had just respected Ryuoji's wish and let him go, the half-breed would never have fallen into Bakura's perverted clutches.

"Awake, then?" The blonde demon outside of Mariku's cell slid a tray of food through the bars. Mariku eyed it suspiciously. His guard smiled slightly.

"I promise it's not poisoned."

"Why should I trust your word?" Mariku snarled. His guard looked genuinely hurt.

"I didn't help kidnap you. I can't help the fact that I work here. Lord Bakura's powerful and scary, you know?"

Mariku sighed, "I can't just trust you."

"Then let me put it this way. If he wanted to kill you, he would have already. You're still alive."

Mariku considered, and then took a bite. His guard smiled.

"By the way, I'm Jonouchi. I'll be guarding you the whole time you're here. You can call me Jo."

"Thank you. You can call me Mariku."

"Great." They stayed silent for a while, and then Mariku spoke up again.

"Jo?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Ryuoji?"

Suddenly Jo looked uncomfortable and didn't answer.

"Jo? Please."

"Honestly, he's still unconscious. Lord Bakura's keeping him that way until he's done with you."

"What's he going to do to him? Why does he want him? Ryuoji has nothing to do with any of…whatever Bakura's planning."

"I don't know, Mariku. I'm just a guard. I wish I could tell you more."

"Please find out. I'll do anything." Mariku went to the bars and touched Jo's arm.

"…I guess Seto might know. He's pretty high up there with Lord Bakura."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

* * *

Bakura stood above Ryuoji, watching the man's slumber. He had laid him on a stone table in a room near the center of the palace.

"So beautiful. Even as an abomination, you manage to surpass even pure Prince Mariku. I want to be in your dreams, my new pet." He placed a hand on Ryuoji's forehead.

_

* * *

Ryuoji looked around. Everywhere was black. He couldn't see anything except himself._

_**Where am I?**_

_He thought he heard his name being called._

_**Mariku?**__** Is that you?**_

_He ran toward the sound, hoping against hope it was his beautiful love. He ran until he hit something that caved in. Before he could move away, a pair of arms wrapped around him and held on tightly._

_**Hello, my beautiful one.**_

_Bakura!__ The vampire appeared before him, face far too close for comfort.__ Ryuoji fought hard, but his arms were well pinned and he could hardly move._

_**Let me go!**_

_**Now, why would I do that? You're my beautiful pet.**_

_**I'm not your pet! Let me go!**_

_**Don't you think it would be a good idea to just take it? Or would you like your dear Mariku to pay for your insolence?**_

_****__Ryuoji froze. He wouldn't dare hurt Mariku…would he?_

**_I thought so._**

_Bakura let go long enough to scoop Ryuoji into his arms and hold him close. Ryuoji swallowed, wondering what Bakura wanted with him. He jerked as he felt lips on his cheek._

**_W-what do you want with me and Mariku?_**

_He hated how his voice shook._

**_Don't you know, lovely? I want you. Mariku is a means to an end. You are simply mine._**

_The cold lips fell to Ryuoji's neck, and he shivered._

**_Please let us go._**

**_Perhaps one day. But for now, you are mine…_**

_Ryuoji couldn't help but whimper as the icy lips drifted up his jaw, closer to his lips. He couldn't help it; he started to struggle again. Bakura only laughed softly, letting Ryuoji stand on his own but still holding him close. A hand closed, viselike, over Ryuoji's jaw and forced his head up. He fought desperately as Bakura's face closed in…_

* * *

"Lord Bakura?"

Bakura broke out of his reverie and pulled his hand away from his captive's forehead. He smirked at the look of fear on Ryuoji's beautiful face, even though his eyes were still closed.

"What is it, Seto?" He turned to see his advisor looking at Ryuoji, a mixture of pity and confusion on his face.

"The moon is almost in place."

"Good. Get the boy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I stake no claim on these characters.**

**Yoru: Hello and Happy Turkey…Holiday Season Type Deal! Yeah!**

**Kuronue: It's more like Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa at this point.**

**Yoru: Whatever. Anyway, in honor of the season, I am updating several of my stories. Or at least am going to attempt updating.**** I'm thinking of having romance craziness in this, like Jo falling in love with Ryuoji even though he's with Seto, or maybe falling for Mariku, or something like that. I like Jo x Mariku as a couple, but the established is Ryuoji x Mariku and I'm sticking to it. Still…triangles are fun…**

Mariku glanced up as two guards he didn't recognize approached his cell. One smirked nastily at him.

"Get up. It's time."

In response, Mariku pushed himself backwards and growled, "Time for what?"

"What do you think? The thing we kidnapped you for," the demon snarled back.

"…You don't know what it is either, do you?" Mariku taunted. He felt reckless, now that his time was at hand. Perhaps Ryuoji was rubbing off on him…though Ryuoji was truly brave, not reckless. Mariku's face fell, and a tear slid down his cheek. Ryuoji…

The two demons grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the cell. Jo was nowhere to be seen. Mariku fought as the demons pulled him down a hallway and into a room full of demons. On a stone table at the center lay Ryuoji, still asleep. Mariku's guards pulled him close to the table and shoved him forward. Lounging against it was Bakura.

"Giving them a hard time, I see."

"What did you do to him?" Mariku shouted, lunging at the vampire. Bakura backhanded him across the face and sent him to the ground.

"I just haven't given him a wake-up call yet. Calm down, I'm not going to hurt him…at least, when I do you won't be around to see it." Bakura chuckled as Mariku glared at him, cheek already turning an angry red.

"If you harm him, I will kill you."

"Of course you will. Now, let's get the party started." Bakura scooped Ryuoji into his arms and then deposited him into Jo's for safekeeping. Mariku breathed a sigh of relief; Jo wouldn't do anything to the half-breed. Jo looked uncomfortable, but stoically held his silence. His eyes met Mariku's for an instant, and then he looked away.

Mariku was grabbed again and thrown onto the table. Four demons held each of his limbs down as Bakura leaned over him.

"A pity I prefer your lover, Prince Mariku. We could have had such fun."

"Let him go, Bakura!"

"Still not even thinking of your own predicament? Very brave. You should be worrying about yourself." Bakura smirked. Mariku only pulled at the holds on his limbs, glaring silently at his captor. Bakura placed a hand on Mariku's forehead and closed his eyes. Mariku tried to jerk away, only to find another demon holding his head still.

"Savor your last moments of control," Bakura whispered.

"What…" was all Mariku was able to say before pain and blackness became his world.

* * *

Bakura smirked as Mariku's eyes rolled back in his head and he arched off the table. In his mind, Bakura was reciting an ancient spell. The moon shone down from a hole in the ceiling, illuminating the disturbing scene. Mariku's body fell back to the table, but kept twitching spasmodically.

Suddenly a great wind whipped through the room. Only Bakura and Mariku remained unmoved. Jo barely managed to keep upright while holding Ryuoji, but almost everyone else in the room was thrown to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, Bakura saw Seto crawl to his lover's side and help him stay up.

Mariku's hair was tossed by the wind, and so the changes were barely noticeable. But Bakura saw the slight change in color, the spikes defying gravity, and the bangs framing Mariku's face in a more outward fashion. The boy's body was gaining muscle and height; suddenly his clothes were bursting and his pants were too short.

Bakura laughed out loud as the wind gained force. Jo was thrown to his knees even with Seto's support, and the other demons were grabbing each other to keep from blowing away. Ryuoji's limp form was held close to Jo, and Seto's arms wrapped around them both. This time, even Bakura had to struggle to remain upright, though his hand remained on Mariku's forehead.

And then it was over.

The man lying on the table was no longer Mariku. Bakura took his hand away, and the man's eyes opened. They were crueler than Mariku's, more slanted and darker. Bakura smiled.

"Welcome, my brother."

* * *

The strange man eyed his young charge, who lay sleeping in a dark corner of his mind. The boy had kept him well all these years, and in exchange the dark creature within his soul would not harm him. But the boy's lover…that lovely creature was ripe for the taking.

* * *

Bakura frowned as the man's eyes darted to Ryuoji, still held close by Jo, who was now shakily regaining his feet with Seto's help. Rolling his eyes, Bakura turned to Jo.

"You did well in keeping him safe, as I knew you would. My thanks."

Jo bowed, not taking his eyes from the man on the table. Bakura held out a hand to the man, smiling as those eyes returned to him.

"You actually pulled it off," the man said, voice much deeper than Mariku's. Bakura scoffed as he helped him off the table.

"Of course I did. I couldn't leave you inside that boy's soul forever."

"Thank you, brother." The man embraced Bakura gently.

"Lord Bakura, is this…" Seto asked, drifting off at the end. Bakura stroked the strange man's hair softly.

"Yes. My brother Malik, banished from this world and into the soul of a young boy eighteen years ago. I have searched for years for that boy, and was finally successful." Bakura didn't notice Malik's hungry eyes focusing on the still-sleeping Ryuoji.

Jo did, and shivered.


End file.
